Cosmos
|-|Cosmos= |-|Materia= Character Synopsis Cosmos 'is a character that appears in Final Fantasy Dissida, being the opposition of Chaos within The Loop. Cosmos is the representation of order and harmony within the multiverse, being the balancing force that counteracts Chaos in his conquest to control the multiverse and influence it with purely chaos. She is protective of the Warrior of Light, expelling her power at the end of the twelfth cycle to save him from a manikin army, and appearing to him in the thirteenth cycle when she becomes worried about the gathering of enemies that lay ahead of him. Trusting in her warriors to be able to fight without her, Cosmos faces her death calmly when confronted by Chaos Character Statistics 'Tier: High 2-A Verse: Final Fantasy (Dissidia and Dissidia 012) Name: Cosmos Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Goddess of Harmony Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Abstract Existence (Cosmos is the embodiment of order and harmony across Final Fantasy, being a fundamental part of the multiverse), Law Manipulation (Exists as and can manipulate the laws of reality, of which are in opposition to Chaos), Non-Corporeal (Lacks a physical form), Conceptual Manipulation (Controls the concept of order to this level and can oppose Chaos, who embodies Chaos and Malice itself), Space-Time Manipulation (Can maintain The Loop, of which is an endless cycle of space and time that bounds Cosmos. Should be superior in this field to Chronodia, the embodiment of Time; Also considered a greater fundamental part of the multiverse), Soul Manipulation (Can reincarnate the many souls that exists within the loop and reincarnate them into the next universe. Also scales to The Warriors of Light, whom of which can destroy souls in the form of Specters), Void Manipulation (Superior to and can fundamentally control The Void, a multiversal realm of nonexistence that can also swallow up and reduce things to nonexistence), Reality Warping (Can alter the fundamental multiverse), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 6 & 8; Cosmos is transcendent of life and death, being unable by the cycle of reincarnation imposed by her own loop. Capable of spreading her essence to another being fueled with harmony and hope. Reliant on the existence of The Loop and the concept of Order/Harmony), Acausality (Singularity; Lacks a true beginning or end, simply being a living paradox without any origin or definitive end), Avatar Creation (Can manifest himself across space and time, making his avatars appear anywear at once), Light Manipulation (Passively emanates holy light and can imbue others with said essence), Life & Death Manipulation (Garland believes she also has control over life and death, which is proven when Prishe disappears, never to return for the next cycle), Summoning (Can summon the power of Shinryu) Attack Potency: High Multiverse Level+ '(Exists as the embodiment of Law and Order, being a fundamental aspect of the multiverse. Has battled Chaos for countless cycles and is considered equal to him. Undoubtedly superior to Promathia as Shinryu's vessel, whom of which was capable of merging all timelines in Final Fantasy into one singular world into a Higher-Dimensional Plane of existence called Vana'diel) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(She is the very idea of Order and Harmony and exists as a mere abstract entity of said concepts spreading his influence across the entirety of the Final Fantasy Multiverse) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Exists beyond the bounds of mass) 'Striking Ability: High Multiverse Level+ '(Should be equal to Chaos , who is superior to beings like Promathia and Shinryu who can merge all worlds in Final Fantasy into a Higher-Dimensional plane of existence) 'Durability: High Multiverse Level+ (Was only killed after weakening herself to create the Crystals before being confronted by Chaos himself) Stamina: Limitless (Endlessely fights Chaos for control over the multiverse) Range: High Multiverse Level+ '(Should scale to Promathia, who can merge all universes into a higher dimensional plane) 'Intelligence: She's serene, calm, and level-headed as the leader of the Warriors of Cosmos. Although she provides them with free reign to do as they please, she is keen enough to advise them in order to help them and completely wiped out the Manikins invading her sanctum in order to protect the Warrior of Light and provided her warriors with her power in the next cycle. She managed to keep this plan concealed from Chaos, which led to his eventually defeat in the thirteenth cycle even though it came at the cost of her own life, showing able leadership and strategy in addition to a self-sacrificing nature. Weaknesses: She's kind-hearted and a pacifist by nature. She has been greatly weakened following the events of the twelfth cycle. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her Staff and the 7 Swords Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Order Lordship: '''Cosmos has control over Law and Order on the scale of the multiverse Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy: Dissida Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Female Characters Category:Abstract Beings Category:Religious Figures Category:Law Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Light Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Tier 2